


Hungover

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [41]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers with kids, Children, Family, Gen, Hangover, Kids, Parenthood, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangovers and babysitting don't mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are un beta-ed so apologies if there are any mistakes  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob.
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 6, Elijah & Henry are 3 and Jacob is 2.**

“Clint, Clint get up” Natasha told him sleepily; he was lay sprawled over the bed, his heavy arm draped over her back as he slept holding her.  
Normally she didn’t mind, normally she found it adorable, but right now her phone was ringing, he stunk of stale beer, and she was stuck. 

“Clint!” she whined in a very un-Natasha like way and he smiled, she knew he was faking sleep

“Don’t answer it” he told her through a yawn

“Why not?”

“It’s Fury”

“How do you know?”

“I’m comfy, he always knows when I’m comfy and finds a way to put a stop to it”

“Clint you’re being ridiculous”

“Tough; you’re not allowed to move. I have the world’s worst hangover and I'm comfortable; you're part of me being comfortable therefore you're not moving”

“I told you not to go out with Tony”

“He was celebrating; I couldn’t not go. It’d be rude”

Natasha sighed; her husband still kept his eyes tightly shut against the light streaming in through their window. She had to admit, she was kind of comfy, and now her phone had stopped ringing she didn’t really have any reason to move...

“Mommy! Mister Fury is on the phone!” Evelyn shouted, running towards her parents room

“I told you so, tell him you’re ill, tell him we’re both deathly ill and will be off for the foreseeable future”

“Romanoff” Natasha stated down the phone once her daughter had passed it to her

“Tell Barton I heard that”

“I will do sir”

“I need you to come in, Pepper is going to a press conference in Iran and I need Natalie Rushman to accompany her. We’re not expecting any trouble, but you never know with these things. Wheels up in thirty minutes, you’ll be back by tomorrow”

“Right sir, goodbye”

She hung up and wriggled free from under Clint’s weight

“I gotta go, you okay watching the kids today?”

“Aren’t they in school?” he’d curled up into a ball in the middle of their bed now

“Clint, it’s the Christmas holidays” she said, pulling clothes from the wardrobe quickly

“Still?!”

“How much did you drink last night?”

“I don’t know, I think we drank the bar dry... I'm not sure. I lost count; my memory goes all fuzzy around 2am. Trying to keep up with Tony is bad enough, but trying to keep up with Steve and Thor is impossible!"

“You’re just a lightweight” she laughed as she brushed her hair

“I am not, you’re just Russian!”

“Clint, can you open your eyes for me?”

“No”

“Why?”

“It hurts too much Tash”

“I’ve got to go Clint, and the kids need breakfast”

“I’ll get right on it”

“See you tomorrow”

“Wait wait! You can’t leave yet”

“Clint, I’m going to be late...”

“I need a kiss!” he demanded 

She sighed but obliged him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, he grabbed her and pulled her back to the bed, wrapping his arms around her and refusing to let go

“Clint!” she laughed at his childishness 

“Please don’t leave”

“I have to, I’ll be back tomorrow. But seriously I’ve got to go” she told him, kissing him once more before climbing from the bed.

She said her goodbyes to her children before taking the elevator to the garage and driving to shield 

 

“Barton. My floor. Now” Tony’s voice came over the system. Clint groaned, but resigned himself to getting up when he heard a crash in the kitchen

 

“What do you want Stark?” Clint asked, depositing his sons on the floor in Tony’s lounge. Tony was lay across the sofa with his hand over his eyes

“Pepper had to go... Somewhere. My head is about to explode, and I’m on Jacob duty today. I need your help”

“Hate to break this to you but I have three kids of my own to look after”

“What? Where’s Nat?”

“She got called away too”

“Damn”

“Uncle Tony, where is Jacob?” Evie asked, leaning over the sofa arm to look at him

“He’s still asleep Eve”

“Oh” she sighed “Can I read one of your books?”

“Sure, help yourself” he told her, thankful she was so easily occupied... Unlike her brothers. “Clint, your sons are making a break for it” he told his friend, too exhausted to even try to stop them boarding the elevator. Elijah was on Henry’s back so they could reach the buttons; they moved so silently (a trait all three Barton kids had inherited from their mother) they almost got away with it.

Clint dragged them back into the lounge and gave them some crayons and paper, hoping it’d occupy them. When Jacob woke he joined them in their drawing and Evelyn was quite happy reading one of Pepper’s boring books. The kids were pretty much silent and Clint and Tony both fell asleep; and when they woke several hours later the floor was empty...

 

“Oh shit! Barton, Barton wake up!” he shouted, hitting him with the pillow

Clint woke suddenly and fell off the chair he’d been asleep on

“What the hell Stark?”

“You notice anything missing?”

“Aw damn!”

 

They spent the better half of an hour searching Tony’s floor before deciding the kids had probably ventured somewhere else in the tower; somewhere more interesting.

They found Evie back on her floor, curled up on the floor of Natasha’s library; reading one of her mother’s favourite Russian books.

Jacob and Elijah were with Bruce in his lab; the labs were off-limits to the children unless Bruce, Tony or their parents were with them, and Bruce had spent all morning doing simple science experiments for the kids who watched in amazement.

Henry was the last to be found, he’d gone to Thor’s floor to visit his Uncle while he was still in town. The two had shared a box of pop tarts while watching Thomas the Tank Engine, before they’d both fallen asleep and had a nap on the floor.

 

“Why do they always have to wonder off?” Tony asked, carrying a very tired Jacob back up to his floor

“Who knows, at least we have friends who are good enough to take care of them for us... And hopefully not tell our wives”

“Let’s not get drunk again, hangovers and kids don’t mix”

“Good idea!”

 

That lasted the whole of three days.  
After a successful mission Tony insisted the entire team went out for a drink; several hours, and three bottles of whiskey, two bottles of vodka and rather a lot of scotch later; Tony and Clint once again found themselves suffering terrible hangovers.  
They were both thankful that their wives were sensible enough not to get hungover, and both available to watch their kids this time...


End file.
